


I Remember Why

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Larry, Drabble, Fluff, Humour, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a stay at home Dad and they have a baby. She gets pretty excited when Daddy comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iridia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/gifts).



> because Bethany started sending me messages about babies so thank her.

I picked up my daughter, Carrie, and rocked her back and forth in my arms. She gnawed at my shirt as I rocked her. I stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove carefully being sure to keep the spoon away from the grabby, chubby, little hands."No, Carrie."I said calmly as she reached for the spoon yet again.

"You know what. Let's go sit by the window and wait for Daddy."She made a loud squealing sound in my ear.

"Yes, I know."I placed her in a nest of pillows on the floor by the window. Her eyes barely peaked up over the ledge, but she could always see him coming up the driveway. I know I sound like such a housewife and you know what, I am. I cooked and cleaned and took care of the baby. It was the most demanding job I'd ever had. Babies are like giant eating machines and they want a lot of your attention. I went back to cooking and used the reflection off the microwave to keep an eye on her. I knew the minute he pulled in because the loudest squeal you've ever heard echoes through the living room. She tensed up, almost shaking, as she tried to push herself up to see him more. The minute he stepped out of the car I also knew because she screamed.

"Who's coming Carrie? Who's coming Care Bear?"I asked her and she babbled.

"Dadadadaaaa."She manage to get out with her entire fist stuck in her mouth.

"Oh baby bear, I love you."She smiled and giggled at me. When Louis walked through the door she lost her shit entirely. She tensed up, squealed and knocked herself over. I burst into peals of laughter.

"Harry, have you left her there all day?"Louis teased coming over and kissing me before going to our baby.

"Hello there baby bear."He said swinging her up and into his arms."Did you miss me?"She babbled in response. I smiled at the pair.

"What about Dada? Did Dada miss me?"He asked and I nodded.

"Of course I did. I made you supper though." 

"How very thoughtful." 

"I know. Your daughter slobbered all over my new scarf."He shook his head.

"Oh you poor soul."The sarcasm in his voice made me wonder why I ever chosen him to stay with for the rest of my life. I watched him play with our daughter on the floor. Oh yeah, I remember why now.


End file.
